1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video endoscope, in the distal end region of which an objective lens, a semi-conductor imager assigned to it and further electronic components are arranged. Video endoscopes of this type are suitable for investigating body cavities and for carrying out any operations there at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video endoscopes of the type mentioned in the introduction are used in various designs. Hence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,521 shows such a instrument, in which the semi-conductor imager includes a solid-state imaging chip, in front of which an optical lens system is placed and which is arranged essentially at right angles to a circuit substrate, so that a spatial arrangement of solid-state imaging chip, substrate and electronic components is made possible. These parts are thus shaped by casting to form an endoscope tip which can be incorporated into an endoscope or even into a camera housing,
This specification shows a series of embodiments which differ essentially in the arrangement and mutual assignment of the said elements. The common feature here is that the individual components are applied and wired on the circuit substrate provided with connections. The disadvantage here is that the individual hybrids are relatively large and their wiring is difficult and therefore complex.
A video endoscope can also be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,680 which combines the above-mentioned components in the endoscope tip, but wherein it is designed as a pre-assembled insert, into which the optical system and the electronic components arranged on it can be inserted and which can be attached to the end of a flexible endoscope shaft.
Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,470, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,003 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,805, from which endoscope tips of similar design can also be seen.
The constructions disclosed in the cited specifications all have one or more plate bars for the CCD chip and the other electronics as well as a mounting connected therewith for the optical system. These elements are then cast to form an endoscope head. Only after completing this casting process does the endoscope head achieve its full stability, wherein the disadvantages known from the state of the art according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,521 also exist in these designs.
It is the object of the invention to indicate a construction for the distal end region of a generic video endoscope which makes it possible to further reduce the diameter compared to the known solutions; at the same time a simpler construction for the video endoscope head should be achieved.